


Always Tomorrow

by Colorfullyminded



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Also you can pull my new nickname for him out my cold dead hands too, And he's a trans!male, Forgot to rate it, He's my good son, I gave them names cause it was easier than trying to figure out who was who, It's Teen cause of some language, M/M, Mentions of menstration and cramping, Trainer Sword is a meme, Trans!Hop, but that's about it, cute boys being cute together, cute cuddles, i love hop, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfullyminded/pseuds/Colorfullyminded
Summary: Everyone dreams of the day they become Pokemon trainers. When they finally come of age, get their first Pokemon starter, and go out into the world, discovering new Pokemon, exploring new places of their home that they’ve never seen before, and battling strong trainers for the chance to be champion. It’s the greatest moment in any 12 year old kids life.For Hop, that day is supposed to be today. Only…“Ughhh!”Hop looks over at his nightstand. A bottle of midol lays opened, on it’s side, completely empty. Hop wishes he’d remembered to buy more, after last month. It had seemed so far away from now, back then. He told himself he would buy some the day of his journey, before he left home, not realizing his cramps would be coming today.Hop regrets his past self’s oversight.





	Always Tomorrow

Everyone dreams of the day they become Pokemon trainers. When they finally come of age, get their first Pokemon starter, and go out into the world, discovering new Pokemon, exploring new places of their home that they’ve never seen before, and battling strong trainers for the chance to be champion. It’s the greatest moment in any 12 year old kids life.

 

For Hop, that day is supposed to be today. Only…

 

“Ughhh!”

 

He turns over on his side, hugging his stomach tightly, curling tighter in his fetal position. Today is the day he’s supposed to get his Pokemon. Today’s the day he’s supposed to start his journey. This should be the first step to his future, to the Pokemon league, so he can challenge his…

 

Speak of the devil, Hop’s phone goes off at that exact moment. With a whine, he reaches over and plucks it off his nightstand. He presses talk, and places the device to his ear, weakly muttering, “Hullo?”

 

“HOP! Today’s the big day! Your journey as a Pokemon trainer starts NOW! To think, it felt like only yesterday you were waddling around after me in your nappies, and now you’re off to become a man, just like your big bro. I better be careful, or you might just swipe the championship title from under my nose--”

 

“...”

 

“Whazz it? I thought you’d be more excited than this? Are you coming down with something?”

 

Hop rubs his stomach, wincing at the spike of pain that goes through his lower abdomen. “I got cramps,” he whimpers.

 

His brother’s voice quickly shifts to one of concern, “Do you need me to come over there?!”

 

“Whut? No! Don’t come all the way over here--”

 

“Because I will! You know I will! I will hop on my Charizard and fly right back home to take care of you--”

 

“You’re all the way on the other side of Galar! Don’t come over--”

 

“You know it wouldn’t take much time at all! If I tell Charizard to hurry, we can be there in an hour, tops!”

 

“Don’t come! ‘M fine! Really, I don’t need you babying me, Leon. I’d feel worse if I made you leave your post, especially if you got trainers lined up to battle!”

 

“But your health comes first! If you’re hurting, I want to make sure you’re okay! The trainers will understand!”

 

“I said don’t come! I’ll be okay. I think I’m…” Hop hisses at another jolt of pain, “I think I’m getting better anyway.”

 

There’s a pause on the other end; Hop knows his brother isn’t buying it. “Do you want me to send some medicine at least? Do you not have any midol?”

 

Hop looks over at his nightstand. A bottle of Midol lays opened, on it’s side, completely empty. Hop wishes he’d remembered to buy more, after last month. It had seemed so far away from now, back then. He told himself he would buy some the day of his journey, before he left home, not realizing his cramps would be coming today.

 

Hop regrets his past self’s oversight.

 

“I might be a little low,” he admits, trying to make it sound like it’s not as bad as it seems. His brother is a bit overprotective of him, and Hop isn’t a baby anymore; even if he’s curled up under two blankets in a tight ball, holding back tears.

 

“You know it wouldn’t take anything to have Charizard bring you medicine!” Leon says, very much not believing him. Hop can already picture Leon pulling out his pokeball.

 

“I told you ‘M fine. You have a big day ahead of you, as do I. And Charizard’s your main! You can’t just exclude him from the battle, what will people think? They’ll worry, that’s what! This will pass soon, I promise. So stop worrying about me. Focus on your upcoming battles. If you lose to some no named trainer because you were fretting over me, I’ll never forgive you. You’re only allowed to lose to me.” Hop says, cracking the smallest of smiles.

 

Leon laughs, “Alright, alright! You got me there. Get some rest okay, don’t push yourself. And call me if things get worse. You know I just want to make sure you’re okay, right?”

 

Hop rolls his eyes, “I know, Leon. But you gotta stop treating me like I’m a wee baby, alright? Today’s the start of my Pokemon adventure, right?”

 

Leon sighs, “I know, but I hardly got to see you grow up, after I left. You’ll always be my baby brother to me.”

 

Hop sighs, “I know. And you’ll always be my annoying Big Yin.”

 

“Aiy!”

 

Hop laughs, “I’ll talk to you later. I’m about to have a lie down.”

 

“Call me if it gets worse Hop, I mean i--”

 

“Goodbye!” Hop shouts over him, moving to hit the ‘end talk’ button. His brother’s laughter fades out as he hangs up.

 

With a sigh, Hop puts the phone back on the nightstand and curls back up.

 

He sighs. It’s fine. A lie down will be better. He’ll wake up, and everything will be fine.

 

\---

 

Everything is much, much, _worse._

 

Sweat pools around Hop’s brow, his breathing coming through in sharp heaves. He grinds his teeth, pressing hard against his stomach, willing the pain to go away. Anything, to stop the ache.

 

He’s never had them this bad before. It’s the absolute worst.

 

Tears gather in the corners of his eye and he attempts to blink them away.

 

He reaches for his phone, trying to check the time. His hand swipes blindly through the pain, and he knocks the phone off the nightstand. It lands with a thump on the floor, just out of reach. If he leans over, he could grab it, but that’s not an option.

 

“Pish!” he curses, returning his hand back over his stomach. “It’s all pish and shite!”

 

Nausea crawls up his throat and he forces the bile back down with a thick swallow. He wishes he’d brought a basket to throw up in. If he thought ahead, he could safely throw up on something that wasn’t his fresh sheets.

 

If he thought ahead, he would have bought more midol, so he wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.

 

Hop closes his eyes, trying to stop his room from spinning. The pain sits heavy in his lower abdomen. For a moment, he thinks about taking a shite; it would alleviate some of the pain, if only for a moment.

 

But if he tries to get up, he’s going to be sick all over himself.

 

In one horrible moment, he thinks about abandoning his pride, and calling his brother. Telling him things are not okay, and he needs Leon to come home ASAP to take care of him.

 

‘Cept, his phone is now on the floor, which means even that option is gone.

 

He’s SOL.

 

“What a shite way to start today.”

 

Just then, there’s a soft knock at his door. Hop lifts his head off his pillow, wondering who it could be. Maybe professor Sonia, checking in on him. Or maybe his brother, not heeding his advice, and coming anyway.

 

But Sonia’s knock is a little more assertive. And Leon would just burst right through the door.

 

“Come in…” he tries to shout, except all his energy has been thoroughly ass handed to him, so it comes out as a pathetic wheeze.

 

The door opens a tentative inch, and a beanie head sticks itself through the gap.

 

“Hou’s it gaun?” A soft, accented voice asks. It’s Allister.

 

Hop feels awful upon seeing him. They were supposed to start their Pokemon journey together. They were childhood friends; they’d promised each other.

 

“Hullo Allister. I’m not doing so fine, to be frank.”

 

The door opens a little more, now fully framing Allister in the door. He looks ready to go, travel trunk strapped to his back. Hop feels even worse.

 

“Ah can see that. Ya were supposed to meet me at ma house. Yer oot and aboot around this time, so Ah wus worried something wus up when ya dinnit come over. Can Ah come in?”

 

Hop nods, “Sure, it’s fine.”

 

Allister steps inside, unstrapping himself, and lays his travel trunk near the foot of the door. He walks over to the side of Hop’s bed and pauses, “Oh Hoppip, ya look like shite!” He gently presses his fingers to Hop’s forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat.

 

Hop smiles. He remembers when Allister first gave him the nickname. He had just decided on his chosen name, and Allister had innocently asked if sometimes, he could call him Hoppip. Hop loved anything to do with pokemon, so he was excited at the prospect of someone nicknaming him after one, even if that pokemon was a little cutesy. Hop liked it enough, so he said it was okay.

 

It’s a little childish now, but Hop still finds the nickname endearing. He’s not too keen on when his brother uses it, but Allister makes it sounds genuine, rather than teasing, when he says it.

 

“I feel pretty shite.”

 

“What’s a’matter?” Allister asks, gently lowering himself on the edge of Hop’s bed. The bed dips, and the sudden movement jars Hop, causing him to cry out. Allister freezes, unsure whether to jump back up, or stay still. “What do Ah do? Do Ah move? Or will that make it worse?”

 

Hop presses his face in the pillow, trying to force the second wave of nausea back down. After getting it under control again, he turns back, “It’s fine. You’re fine. Wasn’t your fault, I’m just nauseous.”

 

Allister tilts his head, “Why? What’s going on? Are ya sick? Do Ah gotta take ya to the hospital?”

 

Hop laughs feebly, “I’m not sick. Well, not really. My period started today. I’m having cramps, and I guess they’re really bad this time.”

 

“Oh.” Allister nods, fully understanding the situation now, especially when he looks at the nightstand and sees the empty bottle. “Did ya take any medicine?”

 

Hop shakes his head, “Don’t have any. That’s why they’re so bad, I hink?”

 

Allister hums, and looks at the door, “Ah can go get some. If ya need me to.” He starts to slowly rise.

 

Hop’s eyes widen, and without thinking, he reaches his hand out from under the comforter and takes Allister’s hand in his. “Wait, don’t go!”

  
Allister looks back, eyes wide in surprise. “Ah’m just going to the store to get some medicine. It’ll make ya feel better.”

 

Hop looks down at their clasped hands. “I just...I feel bad.” He lets go, laying his hand flat on the bed, “You waited up for me, and I didn’t even show. And now you’re getting me medicine, when you should be getting ready to go get your Pokemon.”

 

Alliser chuckles, “Ma Pokemon can wait. It ain’t going nowhere. Besides, it wouldn’t be fun to start my journey without ya. We made a promise, don’t ya remember?”

 

Of course he did, “Of course I do.”

 

Allister nods, “Then there we go. Ah’ll get ya some medicine, and then we’ll see how yer doing afterwards.” He made to get up again.

 

“Wait!” Hop shouts, stopping Allister in his tracks once more. “I still, I don’t know. I just--you’re paying for me, and all that. Doesn’t seem fair. Gotta save that for potions and things.”

 

Allister shakes his head. “It’s nutting to me. Yer ma friend, Hoppip. Ah care about ya. Don’t ya get it yet?” He leans forward and brushes back a loose strand of hair that had fallen over Hop’s face. Tucking it back, his hand lingers in Hop’s hair, before caressing tenderly down to his cheek. It rests there, and Hop leans into the touch, silently melting.

 

“I know, but I don’t want to be a burden.”

 

Allister swallows, looking down at the little space between them. His cheeks look pink under Hop’s bedroom lights. “Yer never a burden to me.”

 

Hop feels heat rise to his face. He quickly looks away from Allister, hoping the other boy can’t see how overly happy those words make him. “Thank you. You’re so sweet, Allister. I still don’t want you going out and buying my medicine for me--” _I don’t want you to leave me_ , is the thing he doesn’t say aloud, “But if you’d pick up my phone, that be swell.”

 

Allister nods. Noticing he’s still cupping Hop’s cheek, he pulls his hand away, flustered, “Right, well. Where is it?”

 

Hop juts his chin, “Down on the floor, should be right beside you.”

 

Allister looks down at his feet; sure enough, Hop’s phone is lying face down on the carpet. He bends over and picks it up, allowing Hop to catch a sliver of skin as the back of Allister’s shirt rides up.

 

With a devilish smirk, Hop blows cool air directly on the patch of exposed skin.

 

Allister snaps back up, shivering. He whips around and glares at Hop, who’s smiling inconspicuously back at him. “Ah hate it when ya do that.”

 

Allister tosses the phone at him, and Hop lifts his arm to shield his face from getting smacked, laughing behind his hand. “Sorry, sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”

 

Allister pokes him in the cheek, and Hop whines, “Not so fun anymore, is it?”  
  
“Stop, I’m sick!”

 

“Ah thought ya said ya weren’t sick? Weren’t ya just cramping?”

 

“Aye, but it makes me feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

 

Allister relents, “Well then, how’s aboot Ah get ya a glass of water? Ya might feel better if ya drunk something.”

 

Hop nods, retrieving his phone to unlock the passcode screen, “Sounds good, there should be a bottled water in the fridge. I put it in overnight so I’d have cool water to drink in the morning. I’ll text Sonia and ask if she can bring me some Midol. Hopefully she’s not too busy helping the professor.” He opens up his text app and quickly taps up a message to the assistant.

 

Allister leaves the room to grab the bottle, coming back a second later, carrying it with a smile, “This is cute, where’d ya get it?”

 

Hop looks up from his phone at the bottle in question. It’s a water bottle designed to look like a Wopper. The head can be screwed off, and the markings on its belly are transparent, allowing the drinker to see how full it is. A strap is fastened on the wooper’s branching gills, allowing Hop to carry it around his neck or over his backpack instead.

 

“My brother gave it to me. It’s great isn’t it? It’s stainless steel, meaning that it keeps the water either perfectly chilled, or perfectly hot, when warm drinks are preferred.”

 

Allister passes the bottle to Hop. Hop struggles to sit up; it’s a pain, and it takes him a few wheezy _stop_ , _then start, then stop again_ , tries. Finally propped up, he takes the bottle, uncaps the head, and takes a large swig from the canister.

 

“Thirsty, huh?”

 

Hop pulls back with a sigh of relief. He presses the bottle to his damp forehead. “It’s wonderful. I didn’t realize I was so thirsty until just now.”

 

“Well ya’ve been in bed all morning. Course yer thirsty. Feeling a little better now?”

 

The sharp jolt of pain reminds him that he’s not. “It’s a start,” he winces.

 

Allister frowns, “Sorry Ah can’t be of more help. Did Sonia reply?”

 

Hop shakes his head, “Not yet. I thought she might be busy. They are preparing the lab for us. Shame I won’t be there. And you’re fine, this is more than enough.”

 

“What do ya mean ya won’t be there? Where ya going?”

 

Hop chuckles, “Nowhere. That’s where. I don’t think my journey’s starting today. With how bad these cramps are, I can hardly move. And who knows how long before I can get some medicine in me, and how long it will take for the effects to start kicking in. No, today isn’t the day, it seems. I’m sorry.”

 

Allister cocks his head, “Fur what? Ya don’t have to apologize to me. It’s fine.”

 

Hop takes another swig from his bottle, “I just feel bad that we don’t get to go on our journey together. It’ll suck, not seeing you off. Not getting our first Pokemon together. Not having our first battle. But I can’t walk, and riding the train, with all that motion, I’d be vomiting all over the seats.” He looks down at the bottle, squeezing it between his clammy hands, ”I want to see you off though, so maybe I’ll power through it, long enough to say goodbye.”

 

“Ah’m not going on ma adventure.”

 

Hop looks up, “HUH?”

 

Allister scratches his pinkening cheek, “We made a promise. We’d start our Pokemon journey together. Ah’m not going without ya. It wouldn’t be the same.”

 

“But, but you’re supposed to go.”

  
  
“So are ya. If yer not going, then Ah’m not, and that’s final. We do this together, me and ya.”

 

Hop can hear his heart pounding against his ribcage; it’s so loud, he’s sure the other boy can hear it too, “Allister.”

 

Allister reaches out and takes hold of Hop’s arm, gently tugging. Hop sets his water bottle on the nightstand, freeing his hands. Allister slips his hand down until he’s holding Hop’s hand again. For a moment they just stare at the clasped hands in silence. Slowly, they intertwine their fingers.

 

“This journey won’t be the same, if yer not there with me. Ah don’t want to go without ya. Cause yer...yer…” Allister trips over the rest of his worlds. He looks down, ashamed that he can’t finish.

 

“You’re important to me too. I really, really like you Allister,” Hop says, finishing the thought for him.

 

Allister lifts his head, eyes wide, cheeks turning from pink to red. “Uhh, um! Ah, Ah don’t hink ma like and yer like are the same. No, cause see, Ah like ya…”

 

“I like you so much that when you came to check on me, I felt so happy. And I didn’t want you to leave to get medicine, because I really wanted you to stay by my side. And you’re being so nice, and cute right now, that I wanna kiss your cute, blushing face,” Hop smirks.

 

Allister goes bright red, all the way to the tips of his ears. “Oh! Um, yea. Yeah, okay, that’s-- that’s aboot what Ah wus hinking. So, so then ya do like me, in the same way Ah like ya. Okay, okay, Ah’m glad. Ah’m happy.” He rubs his free hand across his face, trying to scrub the blush off his cheeks. It’s not very effective.

 

Hop leans forward and kisses Allister’s cheek. The boy jumps and makes a little happy sound in the back of his throat, and Hop thinks it might be the cutest thing he’s ever heard. Almost as cute as a Wooloo’s bleating. He pulls away and smiles, “I would kiss your lips, but you don’t look ready for that just yet.”

 

Allister looks down, unable to respond. He just nods. He really isn’t ready, though the thought that Hop wants to kiss him there makes him giddy.

 

Hop watches the cute expressions on Allister’s face play out, for a moment forgetting any current problems from this morning. Until his lower abdomen twists so violently, that he kneels over, gagging.

 

He feels hands gently reach out to steady him, “Are ya okay? Hop?”

 

“These cramps can pish oof!” he groans between clenched teeth.

 

“Ah’m sorry Hop! Ah wish I could help ya! Umm, uhhh, have ya thought of messaging yer brother?”

 

Oh yeah, that was an idea, wasn’t it? “I don’t want to trouble him.”

 

Even bent over, he can feel Allister’s glare on the back of his neck, “Hop! Yer in pain! Message yer brother! He can send some medicine! Quit being a numpty and phone yer big yin, already! Before I smack ya.”

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll phone him.” Hop picks up his phone again, and sends a quick, shaky message to his brother, asking him to send the medicine via his Corviknight. He adds a quick thank you, before dropping the phone, and curling back onto the bed in fetal position. “I’m gunna facking die! This is the absolute worst! Today, of all days!”

 

Allister’s eyes widen at the use of the profanity, but he doesn’t reprimand Hop, “Hopefully yer brother can get it delivered here quick. In the meantime, can Ah get ya anything? Ah hink ya once told me that a heating pad helps? Do ya have wan?

 

Hop shakes his head, “It broke like 6 months ago. Been meaning to get a new one, but hadn’t gotten around to it. Was saving up for the journey instead. Now I wish I had bought one. And some goddamn Midol!” Another twist and Hop’s anger falls away to misery. He pulls his knees up towards his chest, crossing his ankles.

 

Allister dabs Hop’s forehead with his sleeve. “Ah’m sorry. Ah know this can’t be very fun fur ya. If there’s anything ya need, just let me know. Ah’ll be right here with’ya.” He puts his hand back on Hop’s cheek, openly caressing it now.

 

Allister’s hand is so soft, and warm. _Very warm_. This gives Hop an idea. “Can you do something for me? It’s okay to say no.”

 

“Ask me anything!” Allister says, supportively.

 

“Will you spoon me?”

  
  
Allister’s eyes look like their going to pop out of their socket.

 

Hop quickly continues, “I know it’s a little forward! I’m not trying to make you do anything weird. It’s just, you feel really warm, and I thought if you were spooning me, you could put your hands on my stomach naturally. Like a makeshift heating pad. It was...it was a silly idea. ‘M sorry.”

 

Allister shakes his head, “Nuh, it’s fine. Ah’m just, Ah’m a little nervous. Bu-but! Ah’ll cuddle ya, if that will help. Ah’m, okay--Ah’m going to go around to the other side now.” He gets up, and unties his laces, pulling off his boots. Then he shrugs off his coat and sets it on top of his shoes, before wobbling around the bed, Hop following him with his eyes. When Hop can’t turn his head any further, he rests it back on the pillow.

 

The bed creaks and dips with the additional weight, and Hop feels his body twitch with anticipation as Allister shuffles closer. At first he can just feel Allister’s presence, inches from his back, and then, after what feels like minutes, or even hours, one arm slips over him, while another slips under. He lifts his hip, just long enough for Allister to completely wrap around him.

 

Hop’s back presses against Allister’s chest, and they both let out odd noises of excitement, and nerves.

 

“Is this, this is okay, innit?” Allister’s breath tickles Hop’s ear and he giggles.

 

“Yeah, I’m the one who asked you. Of course it is.”

 

“Right. Okay, then,” And Allister leans his head on Hop’s shoulder, snuggling him.

 

Hop is glad they’re not facing each other, cause he knows his expression is probably a goofy one. He can feel Allister’s hands resting close to his stomach; with his shirt, he can feel a dull warmth radiating off them, but it’s too faint. “Um...Allister, I hope this isn’t too much, but, will you put your hands under my shirt?”

 

Allister tenses against him.

 

“It’s--it’s just on my tummy. That’s all! That’s all I meant. You don’t have to, if that’s too strange. This is enough too.”

 

Allister doesn’t respond. Hop worries he’s going to pull away, that he made it worse, but then he feels two warm hands slipping up under his shirt and resting purposefully on his stomach. Hop feels his stomach tense at the sudden feeling of foreign hands there, but it quickly melts into something like contentment as the warmth from Allister’s palms spreads over his skin. He sighs in relief.

 

“Like this? Is this okay?” Allister asks, his voice a shaky whisper.

 

“Yes, this is perfect, thank you Allister. I hope this is okay for you, you can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

Hop can feel Allister shaking his head back and forth, “Nuh, it’s fine. This is nice. Ah’m just worried. Ya feel very tense, are ya sure yer comfortable?”

 

 _How sweet._ “I’m okay. Sometimes, to help the cramps, I make my body as still and tense as possible. I don’t know why it helps, but it does. If I stay in a position for a long time, I can sleep past the cramps.”

 

“Okay, so Ah’m not making ya uncomfortable then?”

 

Hop cranes his head. Allister lifts his head to look at him. Their faces are inches apart. “No, Allister, if anything, I feel most comfortable when I’m with you,” Hop reassures, puckering his lips to press a chaste kiss to Allister’s chin, the only part he can reach without straining.

  
  
Allister gasps and quickly ducks his head again, but Hop can see his red tipped ears, which he can’t hide. Hop laughs, and suddenly, the pain in his stomach feels a little less painful.

 

They stay cuddled like that for a long time. For how long, Hop isn’t sure, he doesn’t check his phone to find out. He just lays his hands over Allister’s, and closes his eyes, allowing the other boy’s warmth to soothe his aches and pains.

 

Right as he’s about to fall back asleep: “Hey Hoppip?”

 

“Mmmh?”

 

“Does this mean that when we start our Pokemon journey tomorrow, we’ll be doing it as boyfriends, instead of rivals?”

 

Hop’s eyes snap open. The word boyfriends makes his stomach flip, but not in the way his cramps have been doing. No, his stomach is full of butterfrees, dancing and playing, spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes, making everything lighter. He can’t stop the grin spreading across his face, and he knows it’s not going away anytime soon.

  
  
“I would like that, very much. If that’s something you’d like too.”

  
  
Allister doesn’t answer verbally. Instead, he initiates the first kiss of his own against the back of Hop’s neck. Then he buries his face in the nape of Hop’s hair.

 

Hop can feel Allister’s smile against his neck.

 

\---

 

The door burst open and Bridget stomps in, “Aye, ye wee cunts! Whaur ave ya been?”

 

Hop and Allister’s eyes snap open. They lifts their heads, like a couple of patrat’s, staring at the girl standing over Hop’s bed, hands on her hips.

 

Oh yeah, they forgot about their friend. She was also starting her journey today, wasn’t she?

 

“Hullo Bridge,” Hop yawns.

 

“Hullo Bridget,” Allister mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Today’s the day we get wur Pokemons, and ya eejits are snoozin’ like a couple o Snorlax’s.”

 

The two stare at her, trying to process her words. Her scottish accent is thicker than theirs, and her words are more abrasive, so it takes a little longer to understand what she’s trying to say.

 

When they’re able to piece it together, Allister starts in, “Hop wus having cramps. So we stayed home.”

 

“Ah ken! Yer brother ‘ad me bring yer Midol!” She reaches into the pocket of her coat, and pulls out a small bottle, tossing it to Hop.

 

Hop fumbles to grab it. “Oh! Thank you Bridget! This means a lot! I’ll be sure to message Leon later, as well.” He pops open the bottle and shakes out two tiny, blue pills. Grabbing his bottle, he tosses the pills in his mouth and takes a swig.

 

“Ah told professor Magnolia whit ‘appened, since ye two wur tae busy pògging wit each other tae let ‘er ken! Like a couple o Luvdisc.”

 

Their faces went red. “We weren’t making out, we were having a lie down!”

 

“Just a kip!”

 

Bridget rolls her eyes, “Ah see ya a’ snuggled up in each other’s arms. Looks tae me like moor than a kip.” She shoots them a mischievous wink and they quickly untangle themselves.

 

She laughs, “It’s fine. I’m chust teasin’. Anyway, Professor Magnolia said that if yer feeling better on the morrow, that we should come in and get wur Pokemon. I wanted tae almost leave ya guys, and start ma journey by maself. But I chose tae wait, cause Ah’m a good friend. Though Ah don’t hink it wuld ave mattered. Ah hink if Ah left ya two alone, ya wuld ave been chust fine!”

 

With a sigh, she flops down at the end of the bed, on top of their legs. The sudden weight cause the bed to dip and heave, sending the two men airborn for a moment.

 

Bridget laughs, lifting her head off the mattress, her hair a flurried mess, hat flown off, “Ah hink Ah’d like a wee kip o ma own!”

 

Allister chides her, “Bridget be careful. Hop’s still cramping! And yer crushing his legs.”  
  
To Allister’s surprise, Hop isn’t upset in the least. Instead, he joins Bridget in laughter, “It’s fine, it’s fine Allister. I’m glad everyone’s here. And ever since our nap, I’ve been feeling great. The midol is only going to help. I say, the more friends the merrier. By tomorrow, we’ll all be ready for anything, especially the Galar region. Together.” He reaches and intertwines his fingers with Allister’s.

 

Allister stares at their interlocked fingers and smiles, bashfully. “Together,” he repeats.

 

Bridget watches their interaction and grins, happy to see the two finally getting somewhere, after years of awkward mucking about, “And din’t worry, I wun’t get in the way, if ya want to do sum moor pògging.”

 

They both say, simultaneously, “We weren’t making out!”

 

Bridget keeps laughing, and soon, both Allister and Hop have dissolved into fits of laughter of their own.

 

Yes, Hop thinks, as he sits in his room, with his friend and rival Bridget, and his boyfriend Allister, that he’s ready to conquer the Galar region. He’s going to claim the title of champion, right from under his brother’s nose. _Watch out Pokemon world, here he comes. Watch out Leon, I’m going to show you that how much I’ve grown._

 

Of course, not today. Today he wants to be with the people he loves.

 

There’s always tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, I love Hop. He's so adorable, and his design is great. And I 100% hc him as a trans!male, and him and the male!protagonist are dating. Sorry I don't make the rules, Nintendo already showed them on their first date. Also, I thought of the cutest nickname that the protagonist would call Hop, and you can't change my mind.
> 
> So I was inspired to write this mainly because I, (as of cis woman), woke up with period cramps this morning, and I was like, "Ugh! This sucks". And I just thought about how much it sucks for anyone who experiences having a period. Like cramps are the worst, aren't they, especially if you don't have medicine or a heating pad? I hate when I have cramps and have nothing to prevent them. My strategy is Hop's thing: holding a position for a long time, and trying to nap through it. It helps me at least.
> 
> That's when I came up with this concept, and I told my friend, and immediately after sending it to her, I was like, "I want to write this! Like I want to make this an actual fic."
> 
> So I took a break from editing my book to write some good old fashion fanfiction. I'm so glad I got it out as fast as I did. 
> 
> But hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Writing Scottish Dialect is not easy, so I tried to tone it down with everyone, except Trainer Sword, because she's a meme at this point, and I love her. But let me know if it's a little too much and I'll try and fix some things up later on. I decided that Leon and Hop hardly have accents, the male protagonist has a softer, but clear Scottish accent, and the female protagonist has a thick accent.
> 
> Also I gave them names because it was just easier to write about them when they had names. 
> 
> "Allister" is Scottish for Protector and helper of Mankind  
> "Bridget" is Gaelic for power, strength, vigor, virtue.
> 
> (So Shield and Sword, get it : D. Okay, now I'm done)


End file.
